


Love - That's complicated

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst?, Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection, fluff?, i dunno, i guess?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally did it! He finally confessed! But what is this? Oh. Oh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - That's complicated

“I —…love you, Toshiro…” Ichigo was finally able to say it, his chocolate brown-eyes locked with teal eyes, which was growing wide.

“…What?” Toshiro stared the taller man in pure shock. Their surrounding was silent, and dark. Perhaps it was near 10 in the evening? They were in Karakura Town, in a small park.

“I love you.” He repeated again, his cheeks growing bright pink. He gulped, his heart beginning to beat fast. Toshiro’s also began to beat fast, but not because he felt the same way —…It was the opposite. After staring into his eyes for some minute, teal eyes blinked and glanced away. “Toshiro —?”

“I am sorry, Kurosaki.” Toshiro whispered softly, his eyes closing for a moment before opening once again. Those words cut Ichigo's heart like a knife. The young Captain refused to look at Ichigo, his gaze fixed to the side — And looked guilty.

“…Nah, i-it’s cool.” Ichigo tried to act cool, but he was stuttering. It was obvious he was hurt. And Toshiro felt bad about it. “I should’ve known you’re with someone, since…ya know, that ring and all…” He rose his hand, rubbing the back of his nape as he glanced away as well. Now, he regret and does not regret confessing— “…Engaged, I suppose?”

“…Yes.” He replied shortly, glancing down at the teal colored ring. “…A month ago…”

“I-I see! Cool …Who’s the lucky girl?” He asked, trying to sound like usual in attempt to lift the tense atmosphere. Toshiro blinked then furrowed his eyebrows a bit, still refusing to look at Ichigo.

“…Do not freak out. But… It’s not a girl—“ He said awkwardly. Ichigo blinked then his eyes widened.

“…A guy?” Toshiro nodded, flushing a bit. To think someone has already claimed him, and to think Toshiro flushes at the thought of his lover— It made Ichigo jealous but he held in. After all, who is he to get jealous and angry when he is already taken? “Who is it?” Before he could stop himself, he asked a bit harshly. Toshiro noticed the slight aggressive attitude and glanced up at him, rather nervously.

“…..” He hesitated on whether he should answer or not. After all, his lover is— was kind of his enemy.

“Well?” Ichigo bend down a bit and the other looked to the side, clearing his throat. “…Is it someone I know?”

“…Yes.”

“Come on, just tell me!” He said impatiently. Toshiro sighed then glanced up at him.

“…Grimmjow.” He finally managed out, bracing himself. Ichigo froze in his place, his eyes widening as the Sexta Espada flashed his mind… How could that Espada be Toshiro’s lover? He is an espada and— Never mind that! How could he lose to Grimmjow? He was closer to Toshiro yet why—? What did he not have and what did Grimmjow had that made Toshiro choose him? He felt his throat go dry and he furrowed his eyebrow still in shock. The small male glanced up at him and was startled at how Ichigo looked so — outraged.

“…Seriously?” He finally said and Toshiro merely nodded. “…Since when?”

“What?” He blinked.

“Since when!?” Ichigo snapped, causing Toshiro to jolt.

“…Since… last year.” He answered. That long? How could he not notice? He clinched his fists, gritting his teeth.

“… hy?” He mumbled something quietly.

“Huh?” Toshiro looked up at him, confusedly. Then a hand slammed right next to his head, hitting the wall hard. He jumped and Ichigo bend down, to his level.

“…Why him?” He asked with a hiss between his gritted teeth. Teal eyes again met the brown, and Toshiro could tell Ichigo was on rage. But also, he looked so defeated and . . . sad.

“…What do you mean—?”

“WHY!? WHY HIM!?” He snapped again, but this time Toshiro frowned. “Why…?

“…Kurosaki…”

“…Why couldn’t it be me…?” Toshiro’s eyes widened a bit, then it softened.

“…I _did_ had feelings for you, Kurosaki…” This made Ichigo perk up. But the pained expression that Toshiro gave was so heartbreaking. “But, you never looked at me. Or so I thought. I concealed those feelings and decided to go silent for the rest of my life. And… _He_  appeared in my life.” He broke the eye-contact looking away. His gaze softened as he remembered his lover’s big goofy grin. “Such violent, stubborn, bold, cheeky, playful and always tries to go his way. He is sometimes like a child… I enjoy his company… I am sorry again…” Ichigo was listening, and when Toshiro apologized he retreated, his hair hiding his eyes.

“…I see… To think I lost long ago…” He chuckled bitterly, and Toshiro frowned. “I mean, I—… am coward—“

“Shut your whining, Kurosaki!” He finally snapped. “I am not your whole life— You got a future. Feelings change! Perhaps we were just not meant for each other… Someone _will_ come by your life. Just like how Grimmjow entered mine.” He said, his eyes growing soft by the minute. Ichigo looked down at him with a painful expression then smiled a bit though it was a sad.

“…You’re right…” He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. Once he released it, he opened it. “I am sorry for snapping at you.”

“No need to apologize.” Toshro flashed a small grin. “I better go now—“

“…To Grimmjow’s?” Ichigo rose an eyebrow, and Toshiro flushed again, scowling.

“To Soul Society, you idiot!” Ichigo just grinned. “…Aho.” He turned away from him, beginning to walk. “You better go home as well. Bet your sisters are worried about you.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Yeah… Bye, Toshiro!”

“Yeah, yeah — …It’s Captain Hitsugaya!” He turned around, with a scowl, blinking when he saw Ichigo smile brightly at him. But Toshiro knew — That smile was just a mask. He had hurt his feelings. But, also he knows that Ichigo will find someone else as well. A small smile stretched his lips, before looking away. “Goodbye." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!   
> I may or may not write a sequel to this. With Grimmjow and Ichigo finding someone else. ;D 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Just comment whatcha think, ‘kay? ♡ And of course, some kudos~


End file.
